fists of the edd
by Shoutmaster121
Summary: after five long years i am back. t rating for violence, swears and others
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since I left my peaceful cul de sac, I left a monster maybe I will be resurrected as a saint. My old friends I wonder how you had grown into reasonable teenagers on our senior year. I looked out to the side of the window of my parent's car, I began rushing through my trusty backpack to find my old beanie I used to wear every where. My fingers ran through an old scar across my face, "blast this infernal scar" I muttered to myself as my mind ran through the time my friends and I were trying to stop Eddy's brother from trying to beat the unholy crap of Eddy for the time we found him after the devastating scam we tried to do. My mind stopped as we pulled into the Peach Creek highschool parking lot. "Eddward please be safe on your first day of school, I know your friends will enjoy your presence again after all these years apart, but please don't tell them of the incident in New York. For it may scare your friends. And don't you worry we will unpack your things in our old house while you are in school." I looked over to the passenger seat and looked at my mother's eyes, "Of course my loving Mother, I am a bit of set of the sudden move back but I trust this is the best option. I'm off to a wonderful time at School today mother and father I love you both." I said while stepping out of the car as the wind hits the scar on top of my head I quickly covered it with my beanie. I haven't changed much in the past five years, other than gotten in shape, got my teeth fixed and of course the scar over my left eye. I started to walk up to the entrance of the school before I was stopped by the sight of two males being chased by three females. I started to chuckle at the sight of my two friends still being chased by the Kankers, as the sight of a blue haired girl turned to me and I could see a confused look on her face. She stopped chasing the two and started walking up to me, she wore a black punisher tank top, that was a little too small for her revealing a belly button ring that had a skull on it, her face revealed a beauty I hadn't seen for a long time. My palms started to sweat and my face was burning before I swallowed a lob of spit and gotten back my composer, she stopped inches from my face and started to check me out from head to toe, "Have we met before you seem familiar?" she asked me before I chuckled to myself which ticked her off causing her to put both of her hands to the sides of my shirt that were adjacent to my throat. "Did I say something funny prick?", "maybe, maybe not the only way to find out if we met is when I will be introduced to the student body at the beginning of the day at the prep rally. So will you move your hands or should I remove them myself beautiful?". She looked at me with such rage I knew I was going to get punched, but a hand reached to her shoulder and looked at me. "Dude don't talk to my girl like that, Marie are you ok, did this wuss touch you or disrespected you because if he disrespects you he disrespects me." I looked at him and saw a skinny young boy crowded by 15 or so others each wearing green. "Luke he didn't do anything just leave us be.", "Marie why would you say that to me? I am your man and you are my bitch remember when you joined teh green fangs?" he said as his hands moved from her shoulder to holding her face to his as he stole a kiss with force as her facial expressions showed she didn't enjoy it. My fist rolled up and was ready to punch this guy in the face before the bell rang. "Guess you go off scott free, be careful your new here, I'll give you the rules my gang is owed respect at the start of each week every student must pay us ten dollars or be fresh meat for whatever punishment we deemed worthy. Scarface you got that?". As he was talking me hatred ran through my veins and I just nodded my head, and walked towards the principal office as I walked through the school everyone was handing people who were green money even the teachers were giving them money.

As I walked I saw a few familiar faces each with a terrified look on their faces. The kids from the cul de sac each huggled together as what looked like a form of protective instincts. Kevin seemed like he was the head of the group as he looked like he was part of the football team by his size and demeanor but he wore a wrestling team sweater. Sarah, Nazz, and jimmy where in the center of the group with Rolf and Jonny at the ends of the group keeping the rear safe. Good tactics but in a pinch they will be in trouble. I just simply walked by and continued to the principal's office as I saw Ed and Eddy sitting in front of the office. "Hey new guy thanks for getting Marie to stop chasing us, we had a chance to get away from her sisters. The name is Eddy and this is Ed. We were wondering if you had any extra money for lunch since the tax hasn't started for you yet." I reached for my wallet before remembering all the scams we pulled over the years I pulled out twenty dollars "ok here you two go I don't have any singles so here." Eddy's eyes went wide and a smile formed from his face. 'Great I must've gotten scammed by him. That what my kindness gets me' "Oh ok well I will be seeing the both of you at the assembly". I said to them before walking up to the front deck and handed in a note. A few minutes passed as each of the teenagers and teachers walked up to the gymnasium. The principal walked up to the center of the gym and started to talk about how great the school year will be. "And before you must be getting back to class I must say with most joy a brilliant young mind has chosen to spend his final year of school here and to help our school reach the new found threshold for higher learning. I must introduce Eddward Vincent." he handed his hand out to me as I walked up to the palladium and as I walked over to it I heard a couple people yelling out "hey double D is that you?". I looked at the middle of the bleachers and say the kids I knew well. " yes it is me I am back." I simply said before walking to my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes it is me I am back", my eyes turned to my sisters as a single tear ran down my face before quickly wiping it away before Luke saw. I moved to my sisters and whispered in their eyes, "make sure the Cul-De-Sacers don't reveal my history with him if they do Luke will surely make the green fangs lose their shit, and start a mini war with them". As I was done my sisters walked out from next to me and immediately walked to the teens from the cul-de-sac and start talking to them. Their faces went from a happily glee to a horrified stare, they nodded their heads. May started to walk towards me but Lee walked in a different path towards the remaining two Eds. My eyes darted from the sisters to the center of the gym to look at the once frail and skittish boy I used to know, 'he grown some balls since he left' i thought to myself as my eyes stayed on him during the rest of the assembly. Luke walked up to me with interest in his eyes, the kind I haven't seen since he first moved to Peach Creek three years ago. "Interesting those kids seem to know him. Before I took over this school, I heard there was a genius that moved away two years before I moved here and that he could make almost anything, is that him babe?" he said before kissing me. 'Ugh his breath tastes like cigarettes again, great.'. "Yes Luke, it is him. He usually hang out with the boys my sisters like to terrorize." his eyes went from looking at me to double D. "I heard there's a new group looking to take over my territory, babe. If they do that I will lose my contracts and your sisters will live on the streets after your mother gets evicted from the trailer park, you understand if I find anyone that looks at you the way he did earlier today they will pay in blood, if you think of leaving me you will pay in tears babe. Remember that." he told me as tears were forming in my face as my rage was engulfed my heart.

Luke got up and started to walk down to the bottom of the bleachers and was walking to the center of the gym and started talking to Edd. I was enveloped in fear and anger as I saw a group of green fangs walk towards the center and start to circle Edd. I was on the top level of the bleachers so I could see the whole thing go down, Edd held his hands up close to his face and made scream out loud so everyone could hear him, "back off I don't want any trouble, im just here to learn at school." he sounded like he was about to cry before the troll Branden took a swing at Edd. my eyes fell shut as I couldn't look at one sided fight. After a few screams I heard cheering as my eyes opened up in confusion as I saw Branden down on the floor with a broken arm. Branden was two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle but he was down on the floor with his arms waving as a noodle. Luke looked around at the crowds were cheering for Edd, "get him boys" he ordered his goons to rush him. "Wait I don't want to fight, just stop" Edd screamed as he brought his hands back up to his center and held them out open handed. Two goons tried to attack him from behind as he picked up his chair and smashed into one of the goons as he jumped up and did a spinning roundhouse to the other ones face. Knocking both of them out. "Just leave me alone and we don't have to continue" Edd said again as the other goons and Luke gotten nervous. "Ok you want to play like this" one of the goons said as he took out a knife and went to stab edd as he arms to block the incoming attack and punch the guy in the face at the same time. Edd quickly disarmed the goon as he gone to break his arm with ease. "Now if you attack me again I will act like my life in in danger so please back off" with that statement the goons started to back away. "Fine you gotten this one down but you can't protect yourself forever. HEY EVERYONE IF YOU ARE SEEN WITH THIS GUY, YOU WILL BE SEEN AS HIS ALLY AND WILL BE DEALT WITH AS SUCH." Luke screamed as he and his goons walked away. "Edd what have you done?"


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes rushed through what happened as I looked at my hands and saw bruises and blood. I immediately dropped the knife I tokan from the miscreant. The principal was in shock and fear stricken in him and the staff. "I'm sorry for what transpired here Mr. Bulton. I am here to learn not to fight. Please accept my deepest apologies for how those miscreants and myself acted like.". The principal was lost for words as he just sighed. "As long as you remain here you must not raise your firsts on these grounds, as a fact if anyone is reported in a fight the police will be called in to deal with the trouble" as he said that in the microphone I saw a slight smile on his face as he looked at me. "Mr. Vincent as you were defending yourself i won't suspend you but I will give you one warning next time you will be suspended from school.". The gymnasium was dead silent as I just nodded my head, "now everyone go to class and forget what transpired here.". Mr. Bulton said. The gymnasium was immediately deserted as I simply walked out and headed to my first class advanced Biology. As I was wandering around the school I plug my headphones into my phone and played in the hall of the mountain king to calm myself down. My fellow students were all looking at me and whispering before rushing off and avoiding me. As I was about to head in what I assumed to be my class I was stopped by Eddy and Ed who was just simply looking at me the way he did when I was accused of being a tough guy for accidentally beating everyone up to my surprise no one believed me. Even though I had my headphones in I could read Eddy' lips. "What a surprise Ed our brother is back. We must throw the biggest welcome back party in the history of the school. So sockhead why do you still have the sock on your head?" he said while going for a hug and laughing at me. "My old friends it is such a pleasure of seeing the both of you. You both had matured in the best of ways" I said while handing out my arms for ed to join in for a group hug. I unplugged my headphones to hear my friends as my eyes were full of tears. "Eddy he looks like a mutant from the planet Brainzilla. He may look like Double D but he is fierce and dangerous." Ed said as my eyes no longer were filled with glee and joy only with sadness. "Ed it is me and I am sorry for what happened in the gymnasium.". "Double D mutant I am happy to see you but I Can't be your friend. The fangs threatened you and I. they may hurt sarah." as he said that he walked away with tears of his own falling from his face. "Don't worry bout Ed sockhead I'll get him to his cheery self soon enough, but I need to talk to you bout something that may work in my… uhh our favor. I have friends who would be happy to meet with you bout the green problem. But not here meet me at my house after school Friday." he whispered in my ears before ending the hug he started. "Before you go Eddy can you tell me where there may be an abandoned warehouse or building near here?" he turned to me with a confused look before a sly grin formed on his face. "The only abandoned place is where the kankers married us." before a shiver ran down his spine. "I hate that place, best get going before class starts." he said before rubbing the back of his neck. 'Interesting may be better to keep an eye on him. And that house may be a safe place to set up before those thugs get brave enough to try a bigger attack on me'. I walked in to the class and saw everyone petrified at the sight of me being in the room. "Is this Advanced Bio One?" I asked the teacher nodded and had me sit in the back of the room where to my surprised Marie was there flabbergasted at the sight of me sitting next to her.

For the whole of the day the students and faculty were nervous around me, no one was taught anything. Marie Shared every single class I had which confused me. Her eyes were always on my not saying a single word. During the last class of the day advanced Calculus I was becoming fed up with how everyone acted towards me and how I always had one set of eyes on me constantly. I turned to her and she looked away quickly enraging me more. 'Did she still had a crush on me or something' my mind went haywire and I blacked out waking up in the nurse's office. The final bell rang and I got up from the nurses cot, as I walked out of the door, I noticed a group of miscreants at the front doors collecting money. "Hey bitch give me a kiss and you don't have to pay for the fees to get out of school.", I turned to see a miscreant in green talking to a girl that I assumed to be Sarah, Jimmy was there stepping in between them before being shoved away and the good had Sarah's hair in his hands holding her up against the wall. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders before whispering in his ears "let her go or we can go one on one, what about it?". He turned his head and was about to swing for a punch before looking at me dead in my eyes, his jaw was opened and let go of her before running off and leaving a trail of urine following him. "You ok?" I asked both of them before they ran off screaming. 'So that threat was pretty serious huh? I wonder how much power that group has outside of school them.' I thought to myself before walking out the doors and heading in towards the middle of Peach creek. As I was walking in town I've noticed a couple of figures behind me following me. 'Uhh interesting' i thought before plugging in a special set of headphones I fined tuned, one side was silent and the other allowed music to play allowing me to head what's going on around me. I put on a playlist I only listened to when I work out.

[don't call it a comeback I've been here for years. Rockin my peers and putting suckas in fear. Makin' the tears rain down like a monsoon. Listen to the bass go boom].

My head started to bob as I searched my backpack for a set of boxers tape and started to wrap my hands in them. As I got my right hand wrapped, I looked through my bag for my hoodie and i put it on without much difficulty. I proceeded to wrap my other hand as I walked down an alleyway expecting a fight. My followers walked into the alleyway as I let loose a punch.

[Imma gonna knock you out, mama said knock you out. Imma gonna knock you out, mama said knock you out]

As my fist launched in the hair I saw red hair as I couldn't control the velocity of my punch and knocked Lee down on her glutious maximas. "Shit sorry Lee." I said quickly rushing towards her and helping her up. "Looks like ya gottan a better punch than ya did when we were younger," she said while wiping the blood from her jaw. "So why where you two following me, after what happened today I'm pretty tensed up." I looked at her and may who looked like a mixture of anger and cowardice. "Double D what happened to you, you were such a sweet innocent boy." May said before rushing between me and Lee. "you want the long story or short, New York happened to me. Before i forget how did those miscreants green fangs gain that much power from the school?". They both looked nervous but they sighed and started to talk at the same time before Lee punched May. "three years ago luke moved here and he gotten friendly with Marie. He soon began making friends with the deadbeats of the school, and before we could react he and Marie started dating as he turned the deadbeats into a gang. They go around town doing whatevah they want because Luke's dad is the new mayor. Luke's dad keeps the heat off them and turns a blind eye to his son's activities. I've heard they are starting to run drugs into town somehow. For you safety and ours don't talk to Marie and just ignore her, between the three of us she still hasn't gotten over you and that's a very dangerous thing for all of this town. Luke is obsessed with her and any guy who dares look at her gets their asses beaten." she said while my eyes went ice cold as the information she has given me ran through my head. I sighed while saying, "If I must to protect her and everyone I will ignore her. I got to go home now I have to think everything over." "Okay bye make sure you ignore her and we are working on a way to get her out of that life" May said before I turned around and started to walk away before my phone rang.

[ She's into new sensations New kicks in the candlelight She's got a new addiction For every day and night, livin la vida loca]

"Damnit Koz you changed your ringtone again." I sighed before answering the phone. As i was saying hello both Lee and May gotten closer to eavesdrop. "Hey bro long time no talk, I bet you like the new ringtone I gave myself." he said before laughing, I sighed before answering him on his question. "Koz why the hell would you put that on for your ringtone? Did you change the ringtones for everyone again?". "No I didn't man, I got great news I'm heading to peach creek. I'll be there on thursday. Don't worry I already called your parents its chill with them.". "That sweet dude, uhh there's a group in town thats thinks of themselves as a gang and I am going to need help dealing with them." I told him before I saw the two Kanker sisters eyes grow dim and afraid. "So I'm guessing you are going to need help with taking them out or down? Tell me know so I can prepare for the brawl." Koz said before laughing. "I got to go It's time for class.". "Lucky I wish there was a class like that here, I'll talk to you later.


	4. Chapter 4

The night went easily as I gotten home and told my parents what happened today, their faces turned to terror before I told them "I have to save my old friends, they would of helped me in New York if they had the chance." "Eddward dear, this is too dangerous for you. You are still a child let the adults handle the group.`` I looked at my mother. "The leader is the son of our mayor, the group is untouchable. I have to give it a shot to save the city and my friends….. And someone I thought I would never see again.". My parents just looked at me with worry in their eyes and curiosity, "who do you mean son? Someone you thought you'll never see again. Is it her the one you fell for?" my turned to my father as a tear shed from my eye to my cheek. "Yes father, I saw her today and my old feelings resparked. You should have seen how he acted and such, He had his goons attack me in front of the entire student body and the staff. The green fangs has the town by a thin thread, and don't worry about me I've heard from Koz he told me he is heading here in three days. I bet he will help me out with defending my old friends and myself.". I got up and took my plate to the kitchen and washed them. As I walked towards the stairs to my room. "Don't worry about me I won't get in the situation I have when we first moved. I won't be at the mercy of a thug with a knife again." I said as my fingers ran across the scar on my face. "I am going to turn in for the night mother and father". I walked up the stairs as my parents said their good nights to me. As I entered my room I saw a petite figure lying on my bed. "Hello Double D, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you when we met at school, if you didn't mind I broke your window as I snuck in your room." the figure said as she turned on my lamp next to my bed revealing a beautiful blue shine in her hair. I chuckled as I walked up next to her and sat on my bed. "Hello Marie, did you like me teasing you? You looked so cute when your made." I said as my cheeks turned red. I saw her face turned from looking at me. 'I hope I didn't upset her' I thought to myself. As I heard her laugh "you've changed since you left, last time I saw you everyone thought you became a bully. Heck I was angry at you when you left and everyone cheered that the schools biggest bully had moved away. So tell me, why did you leave, why did you leave me Edd?", I looked at her with sadness in my eyes before moving my hands to her head and left it under her chin as her head turned to me with tears. "My parents had gotten new jobs and we needed to move because of it. My dad worked for the government for a secret project that he never told us about. Marie I didn't want to leave but how everyone treated me after the incident with fear in their eyes I couldn't take it anymore. I was thinking of running away from all the drama and my friends started to hate me, fear me. I never wanted to leave…..you. Heck over the years I still have feelings for you, when I saw you and your sisters chasing Ed and Eddy I thought things stayed the same before I saw Luke." I said to her as I felt an urge that I've never felt before and I went with the urge. As my head slowly went towards hers and hovering a bit as she bit her bottom lip before her head moved towards mine. Her lips were the softest and sweetest, the feeling was unlike anything my lips had touched before. I broke away as her head fell to my shoulder. We just stared out towards my window for half an hour.

"We can't do that again Edd, if he finds out you can't win the fight." she said with the silence ended I turned my head to her. "Marie why are you with him? He is nothing but trouble." I asked her as she moved her head from my shoulder and fell on my bed. "He was there for me when I needed a friend. We didn't start as friends he was full of himself and gotten on my nerves for the first couple months that he had moved here. Heck Luke had a thing about him that you can't stay mad at him. We became friends after I nearly got jumped by a couple new students that wanted….well you know. And he saved me, he asked me if I wanted to start a crew with him to protect the outsiders of the school, and I agreed. One day we just clicked and made out in the back of the bleachers during an assembly. We became the king and queen of the green dragons. He had gotten power hungry after we officially became an item and he took over the school by force. My sisters tried to get me to break up with him but…. I can't I love him." she said before a tear rushed from behind her bangs and fell to the corner of her mouth. My hand reached out towards her and wiped the tear away. "Tell me the truth, does he threaten you." I asked her as she grabbed my hand and with a tightened grip hid her face from my view with it. 'I'm guessing thats a yes'. I let out a sigh and said, "don't worry back up is coming thursday, and once he gets here you and your family will be safe." I said as she moved my hand and looked at me. "You can't win Edd." she said before getting up. As she started to walk away i lightly grabbed her hand. "Ok if you want me I'll ignore you and our past, but for tonight stay with me till midnight." she turned to me and sat down looking me in the eyes biting her lips. I released her hand and brought it towards her face and moved my head towards hers as I felt her breath as she said, "fine just for tonight I'll lose it to you.". She said as she kissed me. I broke away for a moment "It's my first time too"


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm woke me up from a dead and peaceful sleep. I turned to turn it off but for some reason it was in a weird place, actually the whole bedroom was weird, it all struck me all at once I turned my head to see Edd sleeping next to me. 'He does look cute when he' sleeping. Wait sleeping?'. I turned my head and saw the clock 5:30 A.m. "Shit, I overslept" I said before placing my hand to my mouth while looking at double d, I moved towards him before looking at the sheets and my face went from a somewhat calm manner towards a mixture of a sad and angry demeanor. 'Well, guess I wouldn't save it for marriage now. Uhh am I a whore for giving it up so fast with him?'. I looked for my clothes as I rushed to put them on, I stopped by the window before walking towards the trash can next to Edd's bed. I looked through the trash can before a small tear rushed through my face. 'I really hope he got up and hid the rubber and that's the reason I can't find it. I can't stay and find out now, I have to get home before ma and my bratty sisters wake up'. I walked towards his window and climbed out of it. As I did Edd's voice echoed throughout his room. "Uhh guess it was a dream then.". I rushed towards the trailer park and walked towards the front door as I was about to open the door, it opened up and my ma was there with anger and sadness in her eyes as she slapped me across my face. "Where the hell were you? Your sisters and I was worried sick when you didn't come home." she yelled at me as I saw Lee and May, looked at me with sadness. "Were you with the mayor's son again? That good for nothing kid who makes me sick with how he looks at your?", I was about to speak up with I was at Edd's house but a voice crept into my mind. 'If you ever leave me you mom and your sisters will be out without a house and I will make sure my friends and their fathers will turn you three into the towns family of whores'. I turned to my mother and looked her dead in the eyes even though she was a good two feet taller than me. "No ma I was at the lake all night doing what I do best smoking crack. No I was out thinking all night and got lost of the time, I'm guessing Lee and may told you an old friend came back into town and I was getting my head away from him.". I told her as I walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. As the shower ended I put on clean clothes and walked out from the front door. "I'm heading out don't expect me back for a while" I yelled as my ma was screaming before I slammed the trailer door blocking her words. 'I have to do this, I have to be strong for my family'. I thought to myself as I walked towards the green fangs hideout. An hour passed as I traveled to the warehouse. I heard people shouting and screaming at each other. 'Great they are in a good mood'. I thought as I walked in the front door.

"The queen is here" I heard ray shout at the top of his lungs as I approached the throne room. Luke was sitting on a wooden chair with graffiti all over it, along with branches with other gang colors on it as trophies of our conquest of peach creek. Fifty of our strongest members were lined up in front of Luke bowing as I walked towards Luke and sat on my chair. A nice marble chair that Luke bought for me when we started the green fangs. Luke didn't notice me as when I sat down he screamed at the members. "If you are afraid leave now and be prepared for retribution when we come back victorious." every single one of his goons stayed kneeled down and without movement. "Queen we are in crisis, there's a new group in town and none of our men can find a lead. All they found was a name and a threat towards us." Luke turned to me while handing a letter towards me. "Green fangs you will feel our P.A.I.N, your queen will be the first to fall.". I looked at him, "Luke what is this a joke? P.A.I.N is an organization like the mafia or something, a representative was here when we took control of Peach Creek. He said that he would allow us to exist if we obeyed their laws and didn't leave out boundaries." he looked at me and started to laugh. "Turn the note over." he said and I did and saw something that sank my heart. "The big mouth will run our group in peach creek until our leader comes". "There's only one big mouth in town and it happens to be friends with the guy who beat our men." Luke stood up and began to speak. "Today we will show the cowards who hide in the shadows who we are and our strength. Today we go to war and today we will have vengeance. As I was telling you all before Marie showed up, she knows the big mouth and the guy who beat your brothers. She will lead you in unholy war against them, if she doesn't then I guess her night at his house will be for nothing." Luke turned to me as my face was shocked and grew pale. "Turns out you can spread them so thats good news to me. Marie you are mine forever and always".


	6. PAIN 1

'It has been hours since I woke up and I still can't get that dream out of my head. I remember the taste of her lips when I kissed her.'. I walked up to the school with my bag on my back as I kept getting glares from the fangs, it seemed like they were planning something. Kevin walked up to me nervously, he embraced me in a bro hug when he whispered in my ear. "Double D beware the green fangs are out for blood, they had beaten all the guys that Eddy hangs with. They were looking for him, as I hear he skipped school today for some reason. And before i forget a new kid was looking for you, I didn't catch his name but he asked for you. He had been asking every student and teachers, for where to find you. Welcome back man, be safe." he ended the embrace as he walked back to Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz. as I watch them walk away I let out a sigh as I look around seeing a group of green fangs storm to my general location. The bell rang as they were about to reach me and I gently walked to my advanced class avoiding the thugs. When I reached my class I saw Luke standing next to the doorway leaning on the wall as he moved his index finger to resemble a come here command. As that was my classroom I walked towards him and the door but before I could walk by him he moved his arm to block my entrance. "So I want you to know I'm thankful you got Marie to abandon her so called noble quest to save herself for marriage. Now that she is on the market for entrance, I have only one demand to leave this town and leave her or I will make my whole group take turns on her." Luke said with a devilish grin. "So it wasn't a dream. If you lay one hand on her, your whole punk ass miscreant friends will be in major trouble, as I won't be accountable for my actions." I turned to face him as my hand gently grabbed his arm, clinching it as hard as I could, Luke winced in pain as I let go of his arm. "We are different, I know I am no hero but at least my daddy doesn't bail me out when i get in trouble like you. Luke give me one week and I will fight you one on one whatever weapons you want to use we will use them." I said looking him straight in his eyes. I moved his arm away from the doorway and walked in for class.

At the end of the day the school was quickly emptied as I saw twenty green fangs standing out front with Luke in front of them waiting for me. I slowly exited the school standing face to face with Luke. "I thought of what you said and hell I own this town and you don't make demands." he said while throwing a right hook followed by a left jab, I blocked both of them before I was struck from behind by a wooden stick. I turned to see who attacked me and it was Sarah, she looked hurt as she yelled "sorry double D but if I.i.i.i.i dont do this they will force themselves on me again." with tears falling from her eyes she swung again and I quickly dodged it, before disarming her and threw the bat across the parking lot. I turned to Luke who was laughing while snapping his fingers signaling his goons to swarm me. My back was hurting from the impact that Sarah did, I managed to down ten of his goons before they overpowered me. They brought me to the ground as they kicked and punched me. I blacked out as I woke up In the abandoned house that Marie and her sisters married me, Eddy and Ed. I was patched up with bandages and an ice pack on my head. I looked around and I saw a group of males looking at me and Eddy on a chair in the middle. "Double D, you used to be so smart my friend. You had to challenge Luke and caused us to step in to save your life. For the price of us saving you for now you are apart of our group. P.A.I.N. you don't have to stay in it forever but until we deal with Luke and the fangs it will be safer for you and your family to join us." Eddy said before walking towards me. He sat down next to me. "Your lucky your friend told us what was going on.". I turned to him, I felt a confused look on my face as I turned and saw a shadowy figure standing in a corner. "I told you I will be here but I had to scope out the town when you told me about that gang." the figure said before walking out of the shadows, a skinny young male with long dark hair wearing a t-shirt with baggy jeans. "Koz, so you made it here but you're early." I said before trying to get up, before Eddy put his hand on my shoulder. "Careful my brother, you're still hurt. Lay down he will talk to you when you feel better." I looked at the group most of them were teens but some were adults. 'What did I get myself into?'


End file.
